


rewrite our love song

by TC (EnRaa)



Series: Conquering the Diamond Dog [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Illusions, M/M, Mental Instability, Obsessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/TC
Summary: He knew his heart was pounding, but that didn't bother him the way it normally would when he could feel Donnar's own pulse just as strongly under his arms.Later, he would try not to think about how he manipulated the Ruby's energy pulse to mimic a heartbeat.
Relationships: Infinite/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Conquering the Diamond Dog [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462705
Kudos: 5





	rewrite our love song

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing unhinged Infinite. 
> 
> You might see Donnar pop up some more in the future. I may get to his whole backstory with Infinite someday, or I might end up leaving it ambiguous out of laziness. That's a 50/50, truthfully.

Donnar's smile was always his best trait.

His crooked, charming smile that was the first thing Infinite seen when they locked eyes across the room so many years ago. He supposed the words _wolfish grin_ would be appropriate, both in a humorous way and as a legitimate description for the captain's signature smirk. And it was that same signature smirk that disarmed the jackal time and time again, luring him in and convincing him to trust the wolf in the first place. 

The same smirk he graced him with as he stared up at him almost reverently while he laid out over the ex-mercenary's bed, one of his hands wound through his dreads and massaging his head lazily. 

If he focused hard enough, he could probably feel it... 

Infinite had draped himself over the red wolf's bulky frame, propping himself up on his elbows over the captain's broad chest as lost himself in the wolf's golden gaze. It was perfect, or at least as close as he could get to it, and he felt the weight of such a beautiful moment swell in his chest. He knew his heart was pounding, but that didn't bother him the way it normally would when he could feel Donnar's own pulse just as strongly under his arms.

Later, he would try not to think about how he manipulated the Ruby's energy pulse to mimic a heartbeat.

That perfect timing Donnar always seemed to have snapped him out of his wandering thoughts as he leaned up, close enough that their noses brushed, and murmured softly, “I love you...” like he could read Infinite's mind, like knew exactly what he wanted to hear and wasn't just uttering a phrase from a memory so ingrained in the jackal's mind that he couldn't forget it if he tried.

It was almost perfect, and he smiled down at Donnar, something too sweet, and the words that came felt almost foreign to him. “I love you, too...” He said, trying not to wrinkle his nose at how the phrase felt leaving his mouth after so long.

Kind words never came easy these days, but no matter how deeply he felt them, no matter the amount of repetition he put in just so _it would be perfect this time_ , nothing could ever prepare him for how raw they felt when he voiced them. What should come easily, fluidly, in the moment was caught in his throat. 

He tried not to notice how every time he'd lose his focus, so would the wolf's golden eyes. Ignored the way the Ruby reacted with his emotions, breaking the rhythm he'd worked so hard to craft and pulsing erratically in his chest. The pixels started to give at the corners of the room, falling away and revealing the monotonous gray of his quarters, but Infinite ignored it, focused instead on the feeling of slotting their mouths together in the slow and romantic way he remembered.

Pushed away the part of his brain that made sure he was well aware of how much he wasn't actually feeling anything, but rather he was just remembering the feeling of it, and with a snarl he tore away from Donnar in time to watch as his illusion fell apart around him.

A final glance down at the  _near perfect_ clone of Donnar left him trembling as he watched his lover fall away with the rest of his pitiful scene, which reminded him all too vividly of how he'd watched the wolf die in front of him some years ago, and that was a wound he wasn't ready to rip open again.

Sitting up in his bed, Infinite brought a shaky hand to the Ruby on his chest, feeling it give one final weak pulse before it went dormant, undoubtedly recharging after such a task. 

The jackal somberly smiled to himself.  He'd gotten a lot longer out of this illusion than the last. One or two more and it would be perfect.

_He_ would be perfect.


End file.
